


Two Hearts

by UponPaleWings



Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [14]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Growing Up, Original Fiction, Poetry, Why Did I Write This?, im a sucker for these, two people of unmentioned species finding eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings
Summary: A poem about the feelings between two people, and growing love between them.
Relationships: Vague mention of a relationship
Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Green heart 

Blue tongue

Crescent eyes 

And arms flung wide.

Forest heart 

Red feet

Darkening sunset

On your glistening teeth. 

Ivory heart 

Stretching sun

Warming rocks

To better have fun.

Pale heart 

Dark hands

A fleeting kiss

And flowers hung.

Colorless heart

Quiet tongue

An empty beach

Where two hearts

Became one.


	2. One Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another way the poem could have gone, months to years down the line when the brightness of childlike love fades.
> 
> btw the writing is a bit worse than the first chapter i just gave up and didnt edit as much as i usually do lol

Did you notice?

When the food I ate started to taste like ash in my mouth, when the effort of waking up no longer was within my easy reach?

Did you notice?

When I no longer looked at you with love, but exhaustion at you ceaseless actions to change me?

Did you notice?

When you started to hurt me with your words, your careless comments painful to my ears.

When did you become so forceful?

Did I notice? 

Your hands no longer touching me with only affection, but also with restraint, leaving dark bruises across my mind.

Did I notice?

Laughing jokes becoming scathing judgment, despising my unique difference to you.

Did I notice?

The look of hopeful devotion turning to scorn, the warm eyes you had cooling in the face of our changes.

When did we become separate? 

Our once warm bodies one entity, now two spirits striking the other constantly in macabre dance.

Did we notice?

Tell me my summer sky, 

Could we have noticed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk i'm still procrastinating and marinating in my feelings, thought some angsty stuff would make me feel better and BOI WAS I WRONG. nothing is bad, per say, i just ran out of chicken nuggets and now i need to order more :(.

**Author's Note:**

> I have math homework but instead of doing algebra I decided to post this instead. Hope u liked it, the person who it was for didnt like it so its for u now <3.


End file.
